Pay up, Zsasz
by sammio92
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot x Reader Oneshot. Reader is stressed about finals and working at Oswald's so the boss tries to help. Pure fluff! :)


**"Pay up, Zsasz."**

 _Oswald Cobblepot x Reader Oneshot_

 _Reader is stressed about finals and working at Oswald's so the boss tries to help. Fluffy!_

 _Word count: 1,973 (I got a little crazy. I just love writing Oswald, Robin Lord Taylor is such a life ruiner.)_

 _(My second ever fic I've posted anywhere so go easy on me. 3)_

 _Enjoy!_

Y/N walked into Oswald's with exhaustion weighing her down. She had only gotten three hours of sleep after working a double shift the night before, a well deserved welcome back party for Oswald's mother. She was a bartender at the classy club and enjoyed her job well enough, however her studies were consuming her free time like crazy lately. She couldn't wait for finals next week so she could take a much needed semester off from Gotham U. She donned on her crimson uniform shirt and got to work polishing glasses and stocking the bar before the afternoon rush started. Yes, afternoon, this was Gotham after all. Once settled in for the day, she leaned against the bar and tended to the few poor souls dousing their sorrows with alcohol this early in the day. During a lull in customers, she rested her chin on her arms which were rested on the bar in front of her. Before she knew it, a concerned but slightly miffed Oswald was shaking her shoulder gently to awake her.

Y/N jumped up immediately, mumbling an apology to her boss. "Sorry, sir. Last night took a lot out of me." She said, trying to appear more awake. He smiled thoughtfully at when he had asked her to take on a double shift last night due to the festivities, noting the lack of hesitation in her voice when she agreed. "It's alright, Y/N. I promise double shifts like that won't happen often." He said honestly, clearly having taken a liking to the young bartender. "Oh it's not that, sir-" "Oswald." He cut her off with a grin. She returned the gesture, "Oswald. I just have finals coming up next week and I've been studying quite a lot lately." She explained. Oswald nodded thoughtfully, "Well I can give you the day off so you can study if you like." He suggested. Y/N immediately shook her head, "No, I want to earn my paycheck fair and square. I just wish there were more hours in the day." She said with a small chuckle. Oswald pursed his lips in thought, "Why don't you study here? There's plenty of time between customers for you to at least get some studying in." He said. She nibbled on her lip, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Oswald. "You wouldn't mind?" She asked hesitantly. His eyes returned to hers, "Of course not, silly. I'll even reserve you a table that's nice and secluded so you can't be disturbed. I'll get Butch to watch the bar while you run home and get your things." He said. She smiled thoughtfully and placed her hand on his, "Thank you so much Oswald, this is very kind of you." She said, earning a hot blush from the crime lord. "O-oh, uh, it's really no problem. I'll go get that table set up for you." He rushed out as he hobbled to one of the VIP booths. Y/N watched him, truly touched by his actions and wondered if he felt the same way about her as she did about him.

When Y/N returned to Oswald's with her books, she was greeted by the owner himself as he insisted on showing her to the booth he had set up for her personally. It was situated so she could keep an eye on the bar in case anyone came in for her to tend to and was lit by a small chandelier. A basket of her favorite snacks sat on the table and a few bottled waters were nestled in a bucket of ice. A thick velvet rope separated her from the rest of the patrons to ensure she wouldn't be disturbed. Y/N turned to Oswald and hugged him suddenly, "Thank you so much, Oswald. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders thanks to your kindness." She said softly. Oswald was taken aback by the sudden show of affection and soon melted into her embrace. "It was my pleasure, Y/N. If I need you at the bar, I will let you know." He said, slightly flustered from her close proximity as they pulled away.

She said her thanks again as he limped to the bar next to Butch. "You're gonna work the bar yourself tonight, aren't ya?" He said with a knowing grin. Oswald straightened himself and cleared his throat, "Well she's of no use to me when she's tired. Might as well give her the time she needs to sort herself out so she can be right as rain for work again." He said indifferently. Butch just chuckled, "You're sweet on her, boss. It's quite obvious to everyone but her it seems." He said, downing his whiskey and pouring himself another glass. Oswald swallowed audibly, "I don't know what you mean." He said, staring down at his untouched glass of wine, a scowl gracing his features. "Oswald, she's not just a bartender. She could work anywhere else, yet she's stayed here ever since you hired her on almost a year ago. Y/N's been here through every shoot out, every break in, stood by you guns blazing, and helped put the place back together again every time. She's your right hand woman. Why do you think that is?" He said, quirking his brow. Oswald looked at Butch, then stole a glance at her, observing how deep into her textbook she was and turned back to his friend. "So what do I do, huh? Hobble over there and pour my heart out to her so I can look like a fool? No thanks." He said nervously, still mulling Butch's words over in his mind as he downed his wine quickly. Butch put his hands up defensively, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger, boss. I'm just saying everyone sees it but you two and its driving us crazy. Now in case you have to 'tend to a customer', I'll be manning the bar for the night." He said with an encouraging smirk. Oswald gave his friend a shaky smile and nodded, "Thanks, Butch. I think I did see a customer in need earlier." He said sheepishly before making his way to Y/N's booth. "Go get her, boss." Butch said with a thumbs up.

" Y/N? May I talk to you for a moment?" Oswald stood at her table, looking quite nervous. "Of course, Oswald. Do you need me at the bar?" She asked softly. He shook his head as he took a seat across from her. He seemed more nervous than usual and she pondered why as Oswald rested his hands on the table. "No, I uh, just wanted to talk to you about something." He began. She leaned forward and nodded for him to continue. "I know you've been here for a long time and I'm more than sure you've had more rewarding opportunities arise, but I was just curious as to why you've stayed here so long. Most of my employees come and go, but you have been here ever since I took over. Any reason why?" He asked curiously. Y/N's face heated up. Oh shit. She has feelings for her boss and he knows, fuck he _knows_. She panicked and looked anywhere but his eyes. "Um, I don't know. This place is my home away from home I guess." She rushed out. He licked his lips and nodded, urging her to go on. "I-I mean, I love this place, I've learned so much here. I love the music, the sense of danger, the ambiance, and the fact that it's not going anywhere. I've stitched this club back together with you more times than I can count and I just have an emotional bond with this club and-" She stopped herself, looking down at her hands shyly. Oswald gazed at her, loving the passion she had for the things she admired, "And?" He ushered. She took a deep breath, "And the people." She said softly, causing Oswald's brow to furrow as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean by 'people'?" He prodded. She leaned her head back and sighed, was he really this dense? "I mean I feel an emotional connection with the club, this city, and…you, Oswald." She rushed out, her face dusted pink.

Oswald gaped at her, "W-what do you mean by emotional connection?" He stuttered out as he slid around to her side of the booth. He could tell she was nervous, judging by the fact that her eyes wouldn't meet his and the way she worried her lip with her teeth. Y/N screamed inwardly at the always so cunning and sly man. She turned to him suddenly, her bright eyes meeting his pale blue ones with determination, "I have feelings for you, Oswald." She confessed. Oswald let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as a boyish smile forced its way to his lips. "Really?" He asked, unbelieving of his luck. She nodded, "Yes. I stayed here for you when everyone else left. You needed someone, and I needed this job. At least that's what I told myself in the beginning. Then we started talking more and teaching each other piano and having tea with Gertrud; I had to convince myself that I was only still here because the pay was good. Then the first shoot out happened." She trailed off. He grabbed her hand and smiled softly at the memory. "Yes, and I'm still so sorry you were frightened like that. I thought for sure you'd run screaming. But then you surprised me by taking out half of the gunmen yourself with the pistol you kept hidden beneath the vintage wine." He reminisced. She smiled and chuckled a bit as she leaned against his shoulder, giving him a playful shove. "Not half, maybe six or so. Anyway when I saw how almost all of your men turned on you to join Maroni, I knew you needed someone besides Butch to be by your side. That was the day I realized I had feelings for my boss." She said with a grin. Oswald tutted as he smiled at her, "A bartender who's sweet on her boss, I'd say that's the beginning of a scandal." Oswald said playfully as his thumb grazed her cheek. Y/N grabbed his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his palm, sending shivers down his spine. "Well, I do love a good scandal." She said before pressing a quick kiss to Oswald's lips.

Oswald looked down shyly and back up to her, shocked that someone like her could have such feelings for a man like him. When he saw the look of adoration in her eyes for him, he threw all caution to the wind and pressed his lips against hers fiercely, running his fingers through her soft hair and caressing her cheek. Y/N's fingers clung to the lapels of his suit coat and felt their way down his chest over his dress shirt, earning a soft groan from the man. Y/N pulled away breathlessly, "Slow down, Oswald. People are staring." She giggled. "Let them, darling. Scandals do need press after all." Oswald said cheekily, earning a small chuckle from the young woman as their lips locked for the third time that night.

At the bar, Victor and Butch had watched the whole thing unfold and Butch smirked, making the assassin roll his eyes. Butch held out his hand, "Pay up, Zsasz." He said with amusement in his voice. Victor huffed and pulled out a crisp fifty dollar bill and slapped it in Butch's hand. "Just so you know, if you hadn't have given him that little pep talk, I'd be the one with fifty bucks in my hand." He said, crossing his arms. Butch just chuckled softly and, when Victor wasn't looking, slipped the fifty dollar bill in Y/N's tip jar.


End file.
